Deliberadamente
by Cola-Kao
Summary: Drabble de un longfic personal ('Capturas'). Squalo y Xanxus son actores de un mismo reparto, cortaron relación por la reciente infidelidad de éste último.


Título: Deliberadamente  
Autora: Colakao  
Rating: All  
Pareja: Xanxus/Squalo (339) 

–_La palabra aquí debe ser 'desenfrenado', Mark, no 'deliberado'_–. La crítica fue tosca, como toda objeción que venía de la boca del ojigris, y al guionista, un cuarentañero que probablemente nunca en su vida hubiera recibido una queja tan directa, el tono autoritario que usó el actor no le hizo mucha gracia.

Quiso patearlo desde su posición, puesto que éste se encontraba sentado en el suelo a piernas cruzadas leyendo el libreto mientras los escenógrafos preparaban el set. Hizo como que no le tomaba importancia al comentario, y continuó revisando unos papeles de manera displicente. –¿Qué te hace creerlo? –. Utilizó con saña la palabra 'creer', por el simple hecho de que le encabritó

–Demian ama a Hyatt ¿no? Pero se supone que no quiere amarla-, hizo una pausa alzando el montón de hojas en su mano derecha para indicar con su dedo un sector exacto del párrafo quinto.

Ante esto, su interlocutor asintió con deje de obviedad, –obviamente, ella es la mujer de su hermano… sigo sin ver tu punto, Squalo–.

–Que utilizaste la palabra 'deliberado', hombre ¡Y está mal!–. El albino dictaminó el supuesto error sin pelos en su 'viperina lengua'. Aquello último llamó la atención de Janette, la maquillista, y de Carlos, actor de su propio amante en el film, quienes se encontraban a pocos metros (sentados como la gente en las butacas de cuero), quienes sisearon un 'Ohh…' de morbosa incitación.

–¡Está perfectamente utilizada! él la desea como a nada en el mundo, tanto así que se supone que termina amándola al punto del suicidio, no vengas a decirme que estoy mal cuando eres tú quien no entiende sus sentimientos–. Aquella discusión se había vuelto sin querer vergonzosa.

Ante tan hostil declaración, ahora ya no eran dos las miradas atentas, sino cuatro. El albino se frotó las sienes desordenando el flequillo de sus cabellos recientemente cortados, mientras pensaba en la forma menos ridícula de hacerle ver al otro que era eso una confusión gramatical y no otra cosa. –¿Amas a tu mujer Mark?–, pregunto causando sorpresa en su improvisado público.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Francis en todo esto? – Enervó una ceja dudoso, y ante la mueca expectante del actor, respondió –¡desde luego que sí!–.

–¿Y decidiste amarla o simplemente la amas?– inquirió nuevamente. Las miradas se desplazaron hasta el guionista, quien había mandado a la mierda sus papeles hacia unos segundos.

–Pues… la amo y ya–.

–¿Cómo supiste que la amabas? –.

–Un día supe que la amaba y le dije que nos casáramos– respondió con duda, y no de lo que estaba diciendo, sino del objetivo de su respuesta. –Aun no entiendo a donde quieres lleg…– pero fue interrumpido por el albino, quien suponiendo que solo el actor, la maquillista, y el guionista se encontraban allí, permaneció ajeno a la presencia del director y el jefe de camarógrafos, quienes habían entrado al set por la puerta trasera y oían en silencio la densa conversación.

– 'Deliberar' significa 'pensar', por algo los crímenes premeditados se clasifican como 'deliberados' ¿o alguien aquí cree que cuando el imbécil de las noticias dice 'asesinó deliberadamente a su hijo' se refiere al impulso de asesinarlo y no al raciocinio previo? –, aquello sacó un par de asentimientos enérgicos, mas no de Mark, quien insistió, aunque ahora un poco menos ofendido por tratar de encajar su argumento –p-pero él…–, volviendo a ser interrumpido, –si Demian realmente fuera capaz de controlar sus sentimientos por Hyatt, o sea, si fuera capaz de usar la lógica razonada en ello, no la amaría realmente… ¿o tu puedes disponer a gusto de lo que sientes por Francis?–.

Mark asintió casi con emoción, y un par de exclamaciones afirmativas se dejaron oír de la improvisada audiencia. –¡Lo que dice Squ es cierto! se ama o no se ama, y eso no se piensa…–, el joven pelirrojo fue secundado por el albino –¡Pero si es obvio! Demian preferiría una castración antes que seguir tras esa zorra que no vale un peso–. Tras ello todos rieron, incluído Sebastián el director del film, quien reveló su presencia ahora no solo acompañado de Thomas el jefe de camarógrafos, sino que también por los actores que protagonizaban los interpelados papeles, Xanxus y Ellen.

–Mark, creo que tenemos un guionista nuevo– bromeó y la estancia se volvió a llenar de las risas de todos excepto del albino, quien con una seriedad eternamente incómoda descubrió como una bofetada cómo el intérprete de "Demian" acababa de oír lo que había dicho, y éste último, quien ostensiblemente consternado, no disimuló su abismal perturbación por lo recientemente dicho por el que hasta hacía un par de meses fuera su pareja.

–Se acoge la modificación, chicos, anótenlo en sus libretos– dictaminó el guionista, tarjando su propia edición.

Squalo se puso de pie cabizbajo y molesto, presto a largarse a un sitio apartado hasta que le tocase actuar, el director avisó que dentro de diez minutos se retomaba la grabación, y al parecer la única persona que se percató del fuerte manotazo que le hubiera dado el albino al pelinegro cuando este último intentó frenar su avance cogiéndolo por el hombro, fue Ellen, quien con una ancha sonrisa en sus carnosos labios contempló la escena mientras Janette polvoreaba sus mejillas.


End file.
